


Rencontre à Londres

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis voulait juste prendre le train sous la Manche. Autant en profiter pour visiter Londres et faire une drôle de rencontre. UA : Ils ne sont pas des nations dans cet one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre à Londres

**Author's Note:**

> Cet one-shot n'était pas terminé lors de la nuit des lemons de la FA du 27 décembre, mais j'ai voulu aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire.  
> Le thème était Voyage - farces, parisien, argent - Contraintes : UA.  
> Disclaimers : Hétalia Axis Powers et dérivés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Francis avait voulu prendre l’Eurostar jusqu’à Londres, histoire d’avoir le frisson de prendre le train sous un bras de mer.

Le parisien connaissait juste le minimum pour s’exprimer en anglais et donc pour survivre en territoire inconnu. Il ne restait de toute façon que le week-end, avant de repartir retrouver sa douce France.

Le trajet en train ne lui parut juste que comme une traversée interminable d’un long tunnel, une fois l’excitation passée de se retrouver sous l’eau.

Arrivé à la gare, Francis posa sa valise à la consigne avant d’aller découvrir la capitale de l’Angleterre.

Le mauvais temps l’avait accompagné dans les rues de Londres, mais ne lui avait pourtant pas fait regretter la grisaille de Paris. Il s’émerveillait rien que de se balader dans le centre-ville, admirant le quotidien londonien et les bâtiments célèbres. Il s’attarda dans un musée pour être au sec et pour découvrir quelques petites choses sur le passé de Londres. Il acheta un petit souvenir pour sa mère puis il prit le métro pour reprendre ses bagages à la gare.

Alors qu’il sortait sa valise de son casier, il aperçut un groupe de cinq personnes avec une forte ressemblance de traits se disputer.

Francis préféra les ignorer. Ces anglais semblaient bruyants et tapageurs. Bien qu’il fût du genre à aimer la compagnie et les frasques, il préférait rester prudent dans un pays qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Seulement les yeux baissés pour éviter d’attirer leur attention, il ne s’aperçut pas que l’un d’entre eux s’était mis en travers de son chemin. Il percuta son épaule sans faire attention.

« Heu… Sorry. »

L’homme présentait une barbe touffue d’un roux vif et des cheveux de cette même couleur flamboyante. Il parla avec un fort accent écossais, rendant encore plus incompréhensible pour Francis ce qu’il disait. Néanmoins, il saisit qu’il se faisait rabrouer.

« I’m French. Sorry ! »

Celui qui l’avait bousculé ricana. Est-ce qu’il faisait une cible facile pour ce gang de rouquins ? Ah, non, il y avait un avec les cheveux auburn plus calme et un blond à l’air pas commode.

« Give me money and it’ll be a fantastic night! » (Allonge la monnaie et tu passeras une nuit fantastique.)

Francis avait à peu près saisi le sens de ce que pouvait être une nuit fantastique.

« No drugs! No whores! Thanks! Have a good night together! » (Pas de drogues ! Pas de putes ! Merci ! Passez une bonne nuit tous ensembles !)

Le blond se mit à exploser de rire, sans pouvoir se contrôler, bientôt suivi par le reste de sa fratrie.

« Funny frog ! (Drôle de grenouille)

-          Pervert frog ! (Grenouille perverse)

-          Ireland beer ! » (Bière Irelandaise)

Francis se sentit un petit peu perdu dans les exclamations joyeuses de ses drôles de larrons.

« Mon frère, avec son humour douteux, te proposait de venir au bar avec nous, lui indiqua le blond avec un fort accent britannique.

-          Pour me détrousser ?

-          Non. Pour se foutre de ta gueule, tout en chantant des chansons paillardes écossaises. Ils trouvent ce genre de farces drôles. Je m’appelle Arthur Kirkland.

-          Francis Bonnefoy », répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Au moins, l’un d’entre eux avait l’air civilisé.

« Je voulais rentrer à l’hôtel et ne pas jouer les victimes … de tes frères ?

-          Oui, nous sommes malheureusement de la même famille, grimaça Arthur. Je suis le petit dernier et seulement demi-frère par rapport aux autres.

-          Tu parles bien français, constata Francis.

-          Je vais souvent de l’autre côté de la Manche pour affaire. Eux, ils ne parlent pas un mot de français. »

Le sourire de Francis s’élargit à cet état de fait.

« J’ai envie de venger tous les étrangers qu’ils ont pris comme victime.

-          Oh, compte sur moi pour t’aider », se réjouit Arthur.

Francis ne s’expliqua pas comment il réussit à faire confiance en Arthur aussi vite. Peut-être le fait qu’il parlait admirablement bien sa langue et lui semblait être un parfait gentleman, contrairement au reste de ses demi-frères et de sa demi-sœur. Il était plutôt agréable à regarder également et il avait un sourire fin et aimable.

Une fois au bar, Francis paya une tournée générale à la fratrie tout en exigeant qu’au moins l’un d’eux fasse de même ensuite. Ils passèrent un bon moment à se parler tout en s’insultant sous couvert de ne pas comprendre la langue de l’autre. Le seul qui s’amusait véritablement semblait être Arthur qui suivait leur conversation débile et aléatoire avec grand intérêt. Alba, l’écossais, lui chanta une chanson d’amour reprise en cœur par tous ses frères. Arthur lui expliqua à l’oreille qu’ils parlaient de lui retrousser les jupons et de le prendre dans le foin.

Francis ricana et se mit à chanter en français : Adieu fais toi putain en réponse.

Arthur rougissait à vue d’œil tandis que ses frères pâlissaient. Quand Francis eut terminé sa chansonnette, la fratrie Kirkland avait pris en grippe le petit dernier.

« Je crois qu’on devrait s’enfuir, lui signifia Arthur.

-          A mon hôtel ou chez toi ?

-          Chez moi, c’est chez eux », répondit Arthur en faisant un grand sourire à ses frères.

Francis ne se fit pas la réflexion du nombre de « stupid frog » qu’ils avaient pu attraper avec ce genre de manœuvre. Il prit simplement la main d’Arthur pour s’échapper dans les rues de Londres, poursuivis par les autres.

« Le métro ?

-          Par ici ! »

Francis avait peur qu’Arthur l’emmène dans une mauvaise direction alors il vérifia d’un rapide coup d’œil les panneaux de signalisation. C’était le bon chemin.

Ils descendirent à toute vitesse les escaliers et empruntèrent la rame vers le quartier de l’hôtel de Francis. A peine eurent-ils franchi les portes qu’elles se refermèrent sur eux, les protégeant des furies rouquines.

Arthur avait un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Francis se surprit à le trouver séduisant. Il avait des yeux émeraude magnifique qu’il n’avait pas remarqués jusque-là en raison de la pénombre dans le bar. Il était légèrement plus petit en taille que lui. Les secousses du métro londonien et la foule collaient leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, bien malgré eux. Ce que Francis trouvait adorable, c’était la façon dont Arthur était gêné de leur proximité. Il avait une odeur masculine bien agréable. Francis n’arrivait pas à mettre de noms sur les fragrances, mais elles lui plaisaient énormément.

Francis en vint à maudire l’arrêt où ils durent descendre.

Arthur l’aida à porter sa valise jusqu’à l’hôtel. Il ne s’échappa pas avec, ce qui rassura le Français. Francis baratina la réceptionniste pour lui permettre de faire monter Arthur avec lui à l’étage. Il était fatigué, Arthur devait lui porter sa valise, et il voulait lui dire au revoir le plus tard possible. La réceptionniste en eut vite assez de ce français et laissa l’anglais le suivre.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, Francis se sentit un peu nerveux de l’ouvrir à un parfait inconnu. Ils se connaissaient depuis moins de deux heures et ils allaient dormir dans la même chambre d’hôtel. Francis se concentra pour ne pas penser à tout ce qu’il pourrait se passer dans cet endroit exigu cette nuit. Arthur lui plaisait physiquement. Ils avaient l’air de s’entendre plutôt bien. Tout allait trop vite. Il ne réfléchissait plus correctement, trop heureux d’avoir de la compagnie.

Pour ne pas avoir de problème, il commanda à manger pour eux deux en prétextant qu’il avait un grand appétit. Puis le silence se fit. Lourd.

Ils avaient juste la place de se tenir à deux dans la chambre. Ils ne pourraient donc pas s’éviter éternellement. Finalement, ce fut Arthur qui engagea la conversation.

« Merci de m’avoir sauvé d’une énième soirée interminable avec mes frères.

-          Ça doit être horrible.

-          Ils ne sont pas vraiment méchants, juste stupides. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c’est Alba le plus responsable… »

Francis en rit, ne s’imaginant pas le rouquin qui voulait le fourrager dans le foin être responsable.

«… de nos bêtises.

-          Pourquoi tu les suivais ?

-          Ils m’ont embarqué de force. Je voulais regarder un Agatha Christie à la télévision.

-          Je ne pense pas être plus intéressant qu’un polar bien au chaud chez soi. »

Arthur eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Je ne pouvais pas entendre les acteurs à cause de mes frères de toute façon. C’est une belle aventure en définitive. »

Francis se leva quand on sonna et prit les sachets du groom à l’intérieur.

« Bon appétit ! »

Ils discutèrent de leurs vies respectives. Francis lui raconta sa vie à Paris en tant que représentant commercial pour une grande marque de vêtements. Ses allées et venues dans Paris, ses relations avec les firmes espagnoles et allemandes. Francis ne pouvait s’empêcher de reluquer un peu Arthur, de la manière la plus discrète possible, mais se refusait à penser au-delà de l’amitié autant que possible. Arthur se fit un peu plus réticent à parler de son travail, mais Francis crût comprendre qu’il travaillait dans la police et s’occupait des relations policières franco-anglaises. Pas étonnant qu’il aime les polars et qu’il parle aussi bien le français. 

« Si tu parles d’autres langues, pourquoi ne pas t’être mis à l’anglais ? ça sert beaucoup, s’enquit Arthur.

-          Je n’en ai pas encore eu besoin au travail. C’est une autre personne qui s’occupe des relations anglophones. Il est très apprécié par certains clients que l’on parle leur langue natale, alors je suis toujours aussi utile pour mon entreprise.

-          Tu devrais t’y mettre.

-          Je sais dire bonjour, au revoir, merci ; demander ma route, à manger, à boire et où sont les toilettes…

-          Et refuser la drogue et les putes, se moqua de lui Arthur.

-          C’est très important !, fit semblant de s’offusquer Francis. Je ne sais pas encore refuser d’aller dans un bar, mais ça viendra.

-          Une femme en France ?

-          Dieu m’en préserve !

-          Une petite amie ?

-          Non. Je suis célibataire. »

Francis hésita à lui avouer qu’il était de l’autre bord. Il ne voulait pas effrayer son invité dont il ne connaissait pas les préférences et les opinions. Deux hommes neutres dans une aussi petite chambre, c’était encore gérable.

« Ah, moi aussi, soupira Arthur. C’est un peu difficile de draguer avec les quatre personnes que je me traîne constamment.

-          Pas de femme en France ?, se moqua de lui Francis.

-          Je n’ai pas vraiment le temps sur le terrain. Et puis… »

Arthur regarda en direction de Francis. Un petit tic agita sa bouche et une légère méfiance fit place dans ses yeux.

« Elles ne t’intéressent pas ?, lui demanda Francis avec beaucoup de curiosité.

-          You stupid frog ! »

Francis rit de la réaction d’Arthur à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. Ses joues étaient devenues très rouges de gêne.

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas ! », voulut le rassurer Francis.

Arthur regarda ailleurs en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Il y en a qui n’apprécierait pas de partager la chambre d’un pédé.

-          Pourquoi dis-tu pédé ?, dit Francis surpris de cet écart de langage chez Arthur.

-          Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on dit en France ?

-          C’est insultant.

-          Je vais tuer mes collègues français ! »

Francis ne pût s’empêcher d’avoir un fou rire à l’idée d’Arthur parlant avec ses collègues d’affaires dans le milieu homosexuel de manière distinguée et raffinée en utilisant ce mot dépréciateur. Francis réussit à se calmer au bout d’un moment puis il envoya un léger coup de coude dans le flanc d’Arthur.

« Moi aussi. »

Arthur ne saisit pas immédiatement ce qu’il voulait dire, mais il ouvrit ensuite en grand la bouche. Tout d’un coup, la pièce leur parut encore plus petite et leur proximité plus rapprochée qu’auparavant.

« Je n’avais aucune intention en t’amenant ici, tenta Francis pour détendre l’atmosphère. Il faut me croire !

-          Ça m’apprendra à monter dans la chambre d’un inconnu sur un coup de tête.

-          Je t’ai nourri, se justifia Francis. Et j’ai pris le risque de t’amener dans ma chambre ! Tu aurais pu me voler ou me tuer !

-          Ce serait le comble pour un flic !

-          Porter plainte pour viol contre un étranger dans un hôtel de bas étage, ce serait peut-être pire », le titilla Francis.

Arthur le fusilla du regard, Francis ne put s’empêcher de lui prendre la main. Les yeux d’Arthur se dirigèrent vers leurs mains enlacées, il eut une petite moue gênée absolument adorable. Francis retira sa menotte par précaution, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser.

« Je ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer chez moi, maugréa Arthur.

-          Je n’ai pas envie que tu te fasses assassiner par tes frères. »

Francis s’était senti pourtant à l’aise avec Arthur jusque-là. Il avait envie de le retenir, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. A part l’embrasser. Seulement, il sentait qu’il aurait droit à un vent phénoménal.

Arthur remettait déjà son manteau et se dirigeait avec la sortie.

Francis fut pris d’un sentiment d’urgence assez étrange. S’il laissait partir Arthur, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ça lui sembla sur le moment une très mauvaise chose.

« Tu pourrais au moins me donner ton numéro ? », tenta Francis en se collant contre Arthur près de la porte.

Francis voulait juste ne pas le laisser partir en se rapprochant ainsi de lui. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Arthur se retournât vers lui et l’embrassât à perdre haleine.

La tension résultant de leurs gênes s’évanouit pour laisser la place à ce qui couvait entre eux depuis le tout début de leur rencontre.

Arthur l’entraîna sur le lit. Leurs corps enlacés, ils en eurent vite assez de se découvrir à travers l’épaisseur de leurs vêtements, empreint d’un désir de plus en plus impérieux de l’autre. Francis dégrafa la chemise stricte d’Arthur et embrassa la peau tendre pour laquelle il était déjà accroc. Son odeur lui plaisait encore plus et il se surprit à aimer également la douceur de ses cheveux.

« Je ne fais jamais ça », souffla Arthur un peu perdu.

Francis lui répondit que lui non plus. Sans hésiter, ce qui le surprit. Il lui arrivait d’avoir un coup d’un soir, mais il n’avait jamais eu un coup d’un soir auquel il voudrait autant s’attacher. Il ne couchait pas direct quand il avait des sentiments naissants, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait se retenir de profiter de cet anglais qu’il n’était pas sûr de revoir.

De baisers en baisers fervents, ils finirent rapidement par ouvrir leurs pantalons et par se toucher mutuellement. Ils s’amusèrent à se caresser de façon à faire connaître à l’autre leurs points faibles et leurs envies. Francis se perdait dans les yeux d’Arthur tendres et joueurs qui lui plaisaient énormément. Il se sentait proche de lui et il se mettait à espérer plus qu’il ne le devrait de cette aventure. Arthur gémit plus ouvertement contre ses lèvres et Francis l’embrassa à nouveau. Ils en vinrent à accélérer le rythme de leur va et vient jusqu’à jouir dans un mouchoir. Arthur cala sa tête contre son épaule, alors qu’ils reprenaient leurs souffles et se réjouissaient de leur contentement.

Francis se surprit à aimer cet instant de calme entre ses bras et à vouloir plus que cette étreinte rapide.

Arthur dut sentir son érection reprendre vie contre sa cuisse, car il lui demanda :

« Tu as des préservatifs ? Ce n’est pas que… Enfin, je veux dire…

-          C’est frustrant de ne pas aller plus loin. Tout à fait d’accord, avec toi. Je suis quelqu’un de très prévoyant.

-          Seulement… Tu as quel genre de rôle ?

-          Rôle ? »

Arthur roula des yeux ne trouvant pas comment lui faire comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire. Finalement, il lui prit les hanches et se plaça au-dessus de lui d’une manière dominatrice et totalement sexy.

« Ah, ce genre de rôle, fit Francis. Je suis quelqu’un de très flexible. Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu me donnes du plaisir ! »

Arthur sourit de manière satisfaite avant de lui demander de quoi les protéger pour la suite et d’entamer les hostilités.

Leur première fois fut assez brouillonne, mais tellement satisfaisante. Arthur n’était pas maladroit, il était un très bon amant avec son côté attentif. Ils ne se connaissaient juste pas encore assez pour bien exploiter le corps de l’autre. Francis s’était senti bien, à sa place, dans une ambiance douce de découverte.

Ils passèrent la journée du dimanche ensemble, échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone et Arthur lui dit qu’il serait au Havre dans deux semaines.

Ce fut les quinze jours les plus longs de sa vie.

Il n’avait cessé d’être fébrile en revenant du travail. Sa secrétaire s’était étonnée de le voir aussi énervé alors qu’il était quelqu’un de calme et de posé. Ses correspondants allemand et espagnol qui lui faisaient office de meilleurs amis de beuverie le harcelèrent pour qu’il rappelle son chéri. Il avait craqué et appelé Arthur dans le courant de la première semaine.

Ravi, Arthur se réfugia dans sa chambre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ses frères, pour parler pendant plus d’une heure avec lui.

Francis se sentit heureux de le revoir sur le quai de la gare de Paris pour un nouveau week-end en amoureux.

Arthur était aussi content que lui de le revoir.

Ils se sentaient bien ensemble.

C’était le début d’une belle histoire.

 


End file.
